


Grande White Chocolate Mocha Frappachino With Extra Whip

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's cheat day and Dean wants Starbucks.





	Grande White Chocolate Mocha Frappachino With Extra Whip

Seth watches as Dean scoops another heaping fingerful of whipped cream onto his finger and sucks on it loudly. He doesn’t realize the light is green until the car behind him honks. He startles, glaring at Dean as he smirks around his finger, and drives a little faster than he needs to. 

“Something wrong, Seth?” Dean asks, dipping his finger back into his drink, some mocha frapp sugar concoction, licking the side delicately. 

“Stop it.” Seth says, voice strained as he struggles to keep his eyes on the road.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything to you.” The tip of Dean’s tongue curls around his fingertip after he’s done speaking.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Seth shifts in his seat, glancing at Dean again, jeans now too tight.

“I’m just enjoying my Starbucks. Nothing wrong with that.” Dean swirls his finger into the cream again, pushing it slowly between his lips, eyes fixed on the side of Seth’s face.

When he pulls his finger out of his mouth, there’s a spot of whipped cream on his bottom lip and Seth pulls into the parking space of their hotel and turns the car off, turning and pulling Dean into a kiss, tongue flicking over his lip.

Dean smirks against his mouth and Seth pulls a little too hard at his hair. 

“You so owe me a blowjob when we get inside.” Seth whispers against Dean’s mouth and then gets out of the car, sipping from his own Starbucks cup.

Dean laughs and follows, licking up spilled whipped cream from the side of his own cup.


End file.
